


Stay With Me

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Drabble | Kyungsoo feels the pressure of becoming the next CEO and turns to his bodyguard for comfort.





	Stay With Me

Kyungsoo stands on stage, the bright lights glaring at him. His skin itches. The room is air conditioned yet he feels warm all over. It's the lights and the stares. Yet Kyungsoo does nothing to step away from them. He has no choice. He has to stand and bask in all that light and glory because it is what's expected of him. Of Do Kyungsoo. _No._ CEO Do Kyungsoo now.

His father is speaking as he stands there, introducing him as the new head of the business as he's retiring early. He's speaking so highly of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo is trying not to hyperventilate and sweat so much in his suit at all the proud smiles and gazes and what his father is saying. He's telling all these people about him and they all sound like a lie. He sounds so confident about his son. Kyungsoo feels like throwing up.

He's too young. He can't be running a business empire. He lacks the experience. But there's no one else and Kyungsoo has nowhere to run. He feels trapped by all the responsibilities and the expectations. And yet, he finds it amazing that he can still manage to stand there and smile at all the important people he'll soon be dealing with.

Glasses are raised. A toast. And then a thunderous applause. His father gives him a tight hug and Kyungsoo tries to breathe.

He's dizzy as he walks down the stage. Hands are being offered and he shakes them and smiles at every face he sees. It's all a blur. He's not sure how long he can keep with this facade.

As he reaches the bottom of the steps, Kyungsoo almost loses his footing. But an arm wraps around his waist to keep him upright. A firm large hand squeezes his tiny one in his and Kyungsoo almost cries into his hold then.

"I got you," He whispers in his ear. "You're alright."

Somehow, that makes the dizziness go away. But not quite. He gives him a small thank you, squeezes his hand back to assure him he's alright and walks to his table filled with his father's connections. He looks at the figure that kept him from falling before taking his seat. He wishes he can join him so he doesn't have to feel so alone. But he has to stay in the sides as always.

Dinner finally ends after a few hours and Kyungsoo is more than ready to leave. Reporters fill the exits, trying to get a few words from him. _What are your plans for Do Enterprises? How does it feel to be the youngest CEO of your generation? What can you say about the threats on your life you've been receiving lately?_

Someone blocks him from the camera flashes and the microphones. Kyungsoo clings to him desperately, shielding himself from those questions that are sure to haunt him tonight.

He's taken to his own car rather than join his father and he's relieved when he finds him getting in the driver's seat rather than his usual chauffeur.

"Let's go home." He says to him and he nods, knowing where home is.

Home is a condo he has just a few meters away from the office. Home is where he lives away from his mother and father without them knowing where it is. Home is where he can be Do Kyungsoo without any titles, any responsibilities and any expectations.

Home is where he gets to be with Kris, his guard, the only person he trusts and the only man who knows him inside and out.

The moment they arrive and board the elevators, Kyungsoo's legs give out. It's Kris who catches him before he hits the floor and holds him in his arms until Kyungsoo stops shaking.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." Kyungsoo whispers under his breath over and over again. Kris doesn't say anything. He's glad he doesn't. Because even Kris knows he's scared and nothing anyone can say can convince him otherwise.

Kris carries him inside his home. He helps him take off his shoes, makes his way to their bedroom and gently puts him down the bed. Kyungsoo curls in on himself as Kris straightens up.

"I'll make tea." Kris says and Kyungsoo's hand dart out to stop him.

"I don't need tea." He says, looking up at him. He doesn't tell him he wants him to stay. Kris knows what he wants without him saying anything anyway.

Kris answers by slipping in behind him and pulling him close to his chest. Kyungsoo sighs, loving the way he's being held.

He's thankful for Kris. He's lived almost half his life alone. Kris being assigned to him was the greatest gift he's ever received from his father. Kyungsoo can't imagine a life without him by his side. He's protected him countless times and watched over him from the sidelines.

He's seen every inch of him. Clothed and naked. Sane and wrecked. Tonight has been the most naked and wrecked he's ever been and Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to show it all to him.

"I'm cold." Kyungsoo whispers in the dark. Kris loosens his hold on him then so he can pull the covers up. This makes Kyungsoo smile a little because that's not what he meant.

"Kris," Kyungsoo turns to him. Kris' eyes meet his in the dimly lit room. "I'm cold." He says again.

Kris tips his face to his then, placing his lips on his. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets him take the lead. Because he feels cold and he knows Kris will warm him up and put him back together again, even just for tonight.

Kyungsoo is still wearing his suit and this makes it hard for Kris to undress him. He curses in frustration under his breath and Kyungsoo finds himself chuckling at his annoyance.

When he's completely naked, he tugs at Kris' clothing too. He makes sure to discard the gun on his holster and the knife on his other side. There's been so many threats on his life now that he's the head of the largest business in the country. But there's no need of such weapons tonight. Tonight, Kyungsoo is perfectly safe with him.

Of course it's forbidden. If his father knew that his bodyguard was spreading his legs and keeping him on his stomach on the edge of the bed right this very moment with his fingers inside him, Kris will be fired. He'll be fired and after a few weeks, he'll disappear and no one, not even his family will ever know what happened to him. It always scared Kyungsoo that they'll be caught someday. It scares him to have Kris replaced when he's protected him better than anyone else countless times. But sometimes, when he's in the brink of desperation and pleasure, when Kris' lips press unto his skin and his cock throbbing inside him, he forgets about it.

He tells Kris _harder_. Kris does what he is told. He tells Kris to go faster. Kris grips at his hips, leaves marks on his skin from clutching at him too tight and drives in and out of him faster. He tells Kris to make him forget. Kris responds by dragging his tongue down his back and biting him, letting the pain jolt him away from the events that happened earlier. He tells Kris he's about to come and Kris lets him, coaxing every bit of his moans out of him as he dirties the sheets with Kris still pounding at him.

He tells Kris not to let him go. Kris doesn't.

It works. He's forgotten who he is for a moment as he lies there spent in Kris' hold. He's forgotten the questions. The kidnapping threats. But it all comes back after his orgasm fades and Kyungsoo turns to Kris again for comfort.

"Do you think I'll be able to do it?" He asks. He asks _him_. Because no one else's opinion matters except him.

"Yes." Kris answers firmly. "Without a doubt."

"I'm still not ready." He whispers in the dark.

"Not now. But you'll learn to be."

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand tight.

"Do you think I'll still be alive to see what I've done?"

Kris holds him tight.

"I won't let anyone get to you so easily."

And the more important question,

"Will you still be with me then?"

Kris makes him look at him.

"I'll be with you as long as you want me to."

For now, this answer is what he needed. Plain and simple. But it's what he needed to hear. It'll take awhile before he'll be able to run this empire on his own. But for now, he'll have to learn the ropes and pick himself up if he falls.

And he won't be alone. He's sure Kris will be with him to help pick him up and protect him at all costs.

For now, that's good enough for Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> lame corny title and summary but whatever. no thanks to tet who sent me this pic set http://twitter.com/peachpunched/status/860053936304119808 (fine Kris doesn't look like the prim and proper bodyguard but whatev) and this nsfw gif to follow http://twitter.com/peachpunched/status/860131959145603072
> 
> this was not supposed to be angsty. but what do you expect from fics that's written at 12 am.


End file.
